Rainy Road
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Mereka berjalan pulang bersama di bawah hujan sore itu. / High School!AU.


**Rainy Road**

**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini. High School!AU.**

* * *

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama di bawah hujan sore itu.

* * *

Ini hanya sore yang biasa, dengan Ranpo yang bertingkah kekanakan seperti biasa.

Hujan sedang turun—tidak terlalu deras, namun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang membuka payung mereka.

Sayang, Akiko tak cukup peduli pada ramalan cuaca sehingga meninggalkan payungnya begitu saja dan hanya mengenakan jaket. Untunglah Ranpo membawa payung karena katanya sudah menganalisis bahwa hujan akan turun betulan.

Namun anehnya laki-laki itu malah tidak memanfaatkan payungnya dengan benar.

Awalnya Ranpo yang memegang payung dan Akiko berjalan di sisinya. Mereka mengobrol cukup banyak begitu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Soal pekerjaan rumah, kucing yang mereka lihat sedang berteduh, minuman hangat, dan bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan yang menunggu waktunya mekar.

Semua berjalan menyenangkan, sampai hujan mereda dan Ranpo mengeluh bahwa payung kuningnya terlalu kecil untuk berdua.

Padahal sejauh ini ia sepertinya tak peduli soal bahu mereka yang saling bersenggolan di tiap langkah. Mungkin ia cuma mencari alasan agar bisa bermain-main dengan gerimis.

Lelaki itu pun menyerahkan payungnya pada Akiko dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Setiap genangan air yang ada di jalannya ia lalui dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil

Akiko sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia bisa terpeleset. Namun Ranpo tak begitu peduli selama hujan gerimis dan genangan-genangan kecil yang dilompatinya itu membuat ia tertawa.

Ada seekor kucing yang awalnya berjalan cepat-cepat di samping Ranpo, kemudian turut melompati genangan-genangan bersama laki-laki itu. Akiko mengulum senyum, karena itu semua terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan.

Ranpo berhenti sejenak, untuk menoleh pada Akiko dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut dalam kegiatan kecilnya yang menyenangkan.

Namun masih pada pendiriannya, Akiko menolak. Ia malah kembali mengingatkan Ranpo pada jalan yang licin. Ranpo juga tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tak menurut.

Satu lompatan, dua lompatan, tiga lompatan. Kemudian ia sampai pada sebuah genangan yang besar. Si kucing memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan mengitarinya, seperti yang Akiko lakukan.

Akiko pikir tak mungkin Ranpo melompatinya karena itu terlalu besar untuk satu lompatan—tapi ternyata Ranpo terlanjur melakukannya, tepat sebelum Akiko ingin mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan lelaki itu.

Kemudian, apa yang dikhawatirkan Akiko sejak awal memang terjadi.

Ranpo melompat, kemudian mendarat dengan cara yang salah di tengah-tengah genangan besar itu dan terpeleset di sana.

Air menciprat ke mana-mana. Si kucing yang kaget melarikan diri. Akiko yang panik segera menghampiri laki-laki yang terduduk di tengah genangan air hujan itu.

Akiko mengulurkan tangan dan bertanya apakah itu sakit atau hanya memalukan. Ranpo menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjawab kalau tentu saja itu menyakitkan—juga memalukan. Seragamnya jadi basah, jelas itu sangat menyebalkan karena rumahnya masih agak jauh.

Malang sekali temannya itu. Akiko berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa ketika memberikan saputangan untuk menyeka wajah dan tangan Ranpo yang basah itu. Untuk menutupi seragam Ranpo yang juga basah, Akiko turut meminjamkan jaketnya.

Ranpo berterima kasih dengan wajah yang kacau. Sepertinya itu semua belum cukup untuk mengembalikan senyum lebarnya tadi. Akiko pun mencoba memperbaiki suasana dengan menawarkan segelas minuman hangat atau makanan kecil.

Tawaran itu jelas diterima dengan cepat, dan Akiko melihat binaran di mata laki-laki itu.

Maka Akiko segera meraih tangan Ranpo dan menarik temannya itu menuju kedai makanan ringan terdekat. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun lagi ketika mereka berjalan cepat ke sana. Akan tetapi tak apa, Ranpo tak mungkin melakukan kekonyolan lagi. Laki-laki itu merasa lebih tenang dan senang, karena sekarang di jalan bergerimis ini Akiko telah menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

a/n

ini tulisan eksperimental dan sekadar pelepas kangen dengan mereka yang ga muncul di chapter belakangan ini TT)


End file.
